TTJ's Survivor: Temptation Island
TTJ's Survivor: Temptation Island is the tenth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in September 13, 2015 and ended on October 19, 2015. The season started off with 18 brand new castaways. There were two tribes this season, carrying the orange buff and carrying the purple buff. On Day 18, both tribes merged to consisting of 10 castaways left in the game. In the finale, it ended with Fire defeating Molli with a vote of 5-3. The jurors saw Fire as a master manipulator which furthered him in the game, therefore, he played the best game than Molli. On the other hand, Molli did get 3 votes to win. After the finale, the Reunion Show took place where Kelly won Fan Favorite and Carlos won Player Of The Season. Production This season featured 18 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Pacora Tribe and the Tocumen Tribe. They will be dropped off in Coiba Island, Panama where they have to be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the volcanic atmosphere and vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. As the quote for this season's twist, "What goes around, comes around." Who will come out as top and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 18 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. Twist/Changes *'Temptation Vote: ' Every tribal council castaways will be tempted to take the Temptation Vote or not. If they take it, they will give up their vote for a safety pass at their next visit to tribal council. Only one person can have this at every tribal council. *'Temptation Idol: '''Castaways were being tempted to take the Temptation Idol or not but the consequence of taking it is not playing at the Individual Immunity Challenge. The Temptation Idol's power changes every time. *'Hidden Immunity Idols: ' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. *'Final 2: For the first time since ''TTJ's Survivor: Croatia, ''two finalists will face an 8-person Jury. This is also the first time to have an 8-person jury, an even number of jurors. Castaways Carlos played the Temptation idol, meaning the one with the least amounts of votes will get voted out instead. Molli played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against her did not count. Episode Guide Voting History ''NOTE''': Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. '' (SV) denotes that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". This Seasons Items S10 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|S10 Tribal Immunity Isol SmallBuffaloSkullPendantNecklace_BR_01_grande.jpg|S10 Hidden Immunity Idol PACORABUFF.png|Pacora's Tribe Buff PACORA SYMBOL.png|Pacora's Tribe Insignia|link=Pacora TOCUMENBUFF.png|Tocumen's Tribe Buff TOCUMENSYMBOL.png|Tocumen's Tribe Insignia|link=Tocumen MERGEDBUFF.png|Merge Tribe Buff (Las Cumbres) MERGEDSYMBOL.png|Merge Insignia (Las Cumbres)